


Papercut

by charmed_seconds



Series: The Blessed Two [5]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper can't help but to reminisce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papercut

Piper sighed as she once again flipped through the Book of Shadows. Her eyes scanned each title, looking for the demon that just attacked them. Piper froze when she saw nestled in a corner, a malformed oval of ruby red staining the yellowed parchment. Gently, she ran her index finger over it, her mind flashing back to a time six years ago.

_“The faster we figure out this demon the better,” Piper stated as she and her sisters marched into the attic, “I have a date with Greg, and I don’t want to bail again.”_

_Phoebe chuckled, “Yeah, yeah.”_

_“Don’t you think we should call future boy?” Paige asked, waving her hand idly above his head, “You know, since this demon attacked Wyatt and all.”_

_“Yeah to keep his neurotic ass quiet, Chris! Chris!” Piper exclaimed, “Chris!”_

_Slowly, a mass of bluish-white orbs fell from the ceiling and formed a brunette male, his sage green eyes peeking through his bangs. “Yeah?”_

_“A demon attacked, he was tall, bulky, powerful,” rattled off Phoebe._

_“Destroyed my china cabinet,” muttered Piper._

_Chris sighed and ventured over to the Book, “Powers?”_

_“Energy balls, and then he shimmered out, you know the usual,” Paige answered with a shrug as she plopped down on the worn down couch._

_Chris rolled his eyes, “And how am I supposed to help with this exactly? I do have other things to do,” deadpanned the young man as he continued to flip through the pages._

_“We thought this might be one of your many Evil from the Future demons.” Paige replied._

_“It could be,” Chris retorted as he turned a page harshly, “Ow! Shit.” he said, jumping back from the book._

_“What happened?” Piper asked, her hands posed to strike._

_“Paper-cut,” mumbled Chris, “Damn it, this is why I like computers better.” he said as he examined his finger, a droplet of blood falling from the appendage._

Piper sighed as she looked at the page, her face solumn. The paper-cut fiasco happened before she found out that he was her son, and looking back, she still couldn’t believe that the future male’s kinship didn’t slap her in the face.

“Mommy?”

Looking up from the book, Piper smiled at her six-year-old son, “Yeah Peanut?”

“Did you get the bad guy yet?” he asked as he walked over towards Piper.

Piper chuckled at her son, the boy’s face slowly turning into the mature one as he aged. The familiar sage green eyes looked up at her, innocence shining brightly within them. Shaggy brown hair hung around his childish face, and Piper made a mental note to get it cut. Leaning down, Piper lifted her youngest child into her arms and placed him on her hip.

“Mommy, who’s blood is that?” He asked.

Piper looked at her son and then the page. She ran a hand through her son’s hair, “An old friend that I owe our family’s life to.”


End file.
